Just a Phase
by Chaotic Lullaby
Summary: What would the Original Seven be like if they were people? Spoilers if you don't know what I'm talking about.


_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Based on Watanabe Emi's drawings of Dann of Thursday as a human (check out my profile for the links), and fueled by my urge to write crack just to stay sane (which is quite the irony). _

* * *

"Where did he say he was headed again?"

"Oh, he wanted to check out the dessert, I think…either that, or he wanted a drink. Diablo, you worry too much. Dann's a sensible one; he wouldn't go running off like that. Shouldn't you of all people know that by now? Besides, where would he run off to? There's no…"

Diablo of Monday stared at his drink, twirling the tiny umbrella in his fingers as he rested his elbow on the table. "I wouldn't know, really."

"See?" Metsä of Tuesday couldn't help saying. "My point exactly…you really need to relax and have a little more faith in that boy. He looks up to you…"

"But still – "

"Can't you quit worrying for a second and enjoy yourself?" Metsä sighed. He glanced at the two youngsters on the other side of the table, who were trading food and oblivious to pretty much everything else. "Sin, Sen, don't forget to clean up, all right? The party has only just begun, and we wouldn't want to…"

"We won't," they chorused. Diablo stifled a chuckle, wondering if they had purposely cut Metsä off. After all, the latter did have a tendency to keep rambling on and on and wind up talking about things that weren't exactly important to the present situation.

Someone had turned up the music and played one particularly upbeat tune that got many guests out of their tables and onto the dance floor. It was so loud that Diablo and Metsä could practically feel the beat coursing through their very bones, and Sin of Friday and Sen of Saturday even began banging their utensils in time with the song – that is, until Metsä gave them a glowering look that spoke volumes. He then turned to Diablo and remarked casually, "I really wonder why they chose her to be the DJ for the night. Dahlia always had the strangest taste in music."

"I dunno…I _like_ what she's playing," Sen piped up, reaching down to pick up a fallen fork.

With a sigh, Diablo replied, "You've only noticed that now? Hey – isn't that Saudade? Oy, we're over here!" He stood up and waved the young man over. After a bit of maneuvering through the crowds and tables, Saudade of Sunday managed to slip into the chair next to Diablo and let out a long breath, tossing back his wavy blond hair.

"Have you seen Dann?" asked Metsä before Diablo could open his mouth. "Our big brother over here frets like a mother hen over her chicks…did you really have to step on my foot? That hurt, you know."

Saudade shook his head and shrugged. "I thought he was with you."

"He probably went to the buffet table," Sen piped up.

"But he's been gone for a while," Sin added, licking his fingers.

The music became faster, and the lights flickered and flashed all over the dance floor. It was so crowded that it was amazing how everyone still managed to move, and in the booth, which they could barely see, they saw Dahlia of Wednesday, having the time of her life and yet probably wishing that she too could just get on the floor and show them a step or two.

Suddenly, people began cheering and clapping – much louder and more pronounced than before. Sin stood up on his chair to try and see, but before his twin could follow suit, Metsä shook his head in disapproval and said tersely, "Please sit down."

"They look like they're having a lot of fun," Saudade remarked, leaning back casually in his chair, "especially whoever is in the middle of the circle."

Diablo nodded in agreement, but decided to survey the dancers anyway. Something had caught his attention – a flash of white. He blinked, and saw that it was a head of white hair – long, unrestrained white hair that swished about with the tune, which was only beginning to get faster. Without thinking, he stood up, shoving his chair aside so abruptly that it made a horrible grating sound that was thankfully lost in the music.

"Diablo?" Saudade and Metsä began simultaneously.

"What's wrong?" asked Sin and Sen.

But he paid no attention to any of them, nor was he looking at Dahlia in the booth. He was staring at the circle, going over each face until he got to this white-haired character swaying his hips and waving his arms, leading the dancers all around the floor. The single gold earring in his left ear was unmistakable, as were his bright blue eyes shining with euphoria…

"Dann!" he exclaimed.

"He's here?" said Saudade, perking up. "Where?"

Diablo promptly clamped his large hands down on Saudade's head and swiveled it so that the blond man faced the dance floor. "He's – what the hell, what_ is_ he doing out there?"

"Dancing, obviously," was the calm reply. "And…it won't hurt to be a little gentle next time; I'm capable of moving my own head, thank you very much."

"Are you sure that's _our _Dann of Thursday out there?" asked Metsä, raising his eyebrows. "I highly doubt – "

"That's him!" the twins crowed simultaneously as they stood on their chairs. This time, nobody bothered to tell them off – probably because Metsä and Saudade were too busy watching Diablo's face take on an interesting shade of red which contrasted dramatically with his flashing blue eyes. The blond man's hands twitched, as though ready to restrain Diablo in case the latter took drastic measures.

But it was Metsä who gripped their brother's shoulder and said calmly, "I think it's just a phase. No need to – "

"A _phase_!" was the more than outraged reply. "What kind of _phase_ is that, cavorting about like a moron out there in front of all those people?"

"According to something I've read not too long ago, it must be the – "

Saudade glanced at Diablo, who looked as though he wanted to pull his short white hair out, and shook his head. "I don't think now is the time."

"Why doesn't Dahlia do _anything_?" growled Diablo, shoving Metsä's hand away, which only prompted the other two brothers to grab him.

"She's DJ-ing, isn't she?" Sin said with a shrug.

"Then let me go, damn it! I'm going to drag him by the hair back to our table if I have to! He's making a fool out of himself!"

Sen raised a hand. "Uh…isn't that Dahlia over there?"

Diablo let out a sigh of relief that only turned into a mortified gasp. "I _thought_ she was busy being the DJ!" He caught her eye, and Dahlia simply waved, obviously enjoying herself too much to notice his aghast stare. Then she proceeded to the middle of the dance floor, where several eager guys followed her excitedly like puppies. Saudade couldn't help grinning, but quickly rearranged his expression when Diablo glared at him.

"You know," Saudade began slowly, "I think you're overreacting. Looks like those two are having fun, and I'm in the mood for a little fun myself."

"Don't even think about it," muttered Diablo. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Saudade was already sauntering towards the floor, and Sin and Sen clambered off their seats and tagged along with him. Eventually the three disappeared into the crowd.

The remaining siblings traded a look.

"Saudade has a point, you know," said Metsä matter-of-factly. "And before you ask, Dahlia has a lot of friends she can ask to pitch in for her if she wants to."

Diablo plopped back into his chair, burying his face in his hands. "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask whether you have any intention of joining the rest of them."

"Well…to be honest, not really."

His younger brother sat back down and snapped his fingers twice. A waiter appeared beside them in an instant to refill their empty goblets before leaving. He paused to catch a glimpse of the dance floor, where Dann of Thursday was leading a line of dancers all around the floor, which included Dahlia, Saudade, Sin and Sen.

"Look, Diablo, at least he's not…well, risking his life like jumping off a building or…"

"Oh, shut up, Metsä."

_/wakas…maybe for now_


End file.
